Summer Festival in San Fransokyo
by secret.clj
Summary: The Big Hero 6 gang are putting on a Japanese-style summer festival at their school, with yukatas, games, and food. But will it also be a chance for Hiro to come to terms with his sexuality, and his infatuation with a certain professor who has caught his eye and mind? Hiro/male OC, a little Honey/Wasabi, Rated M for future chapters dealing with sex.
1. Chapter 1

Blue. That was the only word for the sky. Unbelievably blue. And warm. Not a smothering, sticky warm. A warm that has a freshness to it, a new warm born after winter's tight grip. That was the atmosphere at San Fransokyo Insitute of Technology, as Hiro jogged breathlessly up the steps to the lab. A mild breeze shifted the burgeoning blossoms on the surrounding trees, which were primed to explode into bursts of white and pink, and whipped Hiro's messy hair about his head. Hiro's cheeks were rosy from the fresh air as he snuck in the door and into the lecture hall for his advanced robotics class.

The professor, Robin Harrington, was turned towards the board, explaining a new technique for rapid circuitry as he sent holograms shifting around the large white screen. Hiro crept silently though the darkened room towards the empty seat near the back, where Wasabi waved to him.

"By removing the s-10 wire and replacing it with a..." Professor Harrington's British accent, and pleasantly deep voice, filled the room. Hiro was almost at his seat. GoGo was adamantly taking notes, but she looked up quickly to give Hiro an urgent glance. _Move it, before he sees you!_ Hiro inched closer, trying not to let his sneakers squeak on the pristine tile. Almost...there...

"And from that rewiring process you can increase your speed by 30%. Which may have come in handy this morning for you, Mr Hamada," said Professor Harrington, turning around smoothly and stopping Hiro lurchingly in his tracks. "Perhaps if you increased the efficiency on your alarm clock, you would make it to my class on time." The lights in the room came up and all eyes turned to Hiro, who was standing, mid-tip-toe, with an embarrassed grimace, mere inches from the empty chair. Snickers danced their way around the room, and Hiro bit his lip and shrugged sheepishly as he flopped into his seat.

"Sorry, Professor," he confessed, smiling awkwardly. Professor Harrington, having had his fun, nodded, the hint of a smile briefly crossing his face before adjusting his tie and the crisp white cuffs of his shirt where they turned up casually at his elbows. Hiro felt his lingering blush increase again. The professor cleared his throat to silence the trickle of murmurs and giggles that still sounded around the room, and continued the lecture again.

Hiro threw open his laptop and began taking notes. Wasabi let him catch up on what he had so far missed, whilst GoGo sent him half-dissaproving half-amused looks. All the while, Hiro heard Tadashi's chuckling voice in his head.

 _Busted, bro. Shoulda gotten up earlier!_

Hiro couldn't help but smile, even though his cheeks still burned and the other students continued to glance at him and whisper to a friend, laughing under their breaths. It wasn't like Hiro could hear Tadashi's voice, exactly. It was just that Hiro always sort of knew what Tadashi would say in a certain situation, and that would reverberate in Hiro's mind. Tadashi was gone, and while Hiro wasn't religious, it seemed to him that someone as decent, kind, and caring as his brother would most certainly be at peace somewhere. When Hiro felt his own thoughts echoed in Tadashi's persona in his mind, he couldn't help like somehow, he was still communicating with his brother, and the thought always made his stomach hitch in a way that was both happy and comforting, if not a little bittersweet. Hiro felt...content. And, of course, there was always Baymax. Hiro always thought of his brother and Baymax as being part of each other, and it was what kept Hiro diligent about continuing his education. That, and Professor Harrington.

Professor Harrington continued at the front, answering questions and explaining the homework. Hiro watched him carefully, dutifully taking notes as if to make up for his earlier trangression. Robin Harrington was a compelling person. He was not all that tall, mid thirties, and lean without being scrawny. He had a mop of unruly dark brown hair that fell in waves around his ears, and made his pale skin look like porcelain. His dark blue eyes were set under thick brows, and were piercing with intelligence, an intelligence he used to challenge his students in a way that made learning addictive. He had an air of ease about him, the way he stood casually but still commanded respect and attention. Professor Harrington had only recently joined the SFIT faculty, and was already universally loved by his students. He had a fairly taciturn nature, but was not without humour, and his expessions were always cool and understated. His teaching style was firm and he expected the best from his students and was not prone to buying excuses. Harrington was reknowned for not accepting bullshit from anyone, easily dismissing lazy or arrogant students, and giving F's to substandard work, but he also had a kind reserve which he exhibited as needed. Hiro thought of the day a girl in the front row started having a severe nose bleed, and how calmly and carefully Harrington had attended to her. He had genuine concern in his face as he had escorted the woozy, stumbling student out of the room to the nurses station personally, not caring at all that there was blood getting on his impeccably clean shirt. Hiro had been staring at him, his easy fluid movements, so long that he had stopped taking notes, and Wasabi gave him a nudge to jolt him back to reality.

The hour and a half-long lecture rolled down, and at eleven precisely, Professor Harrington checked his watch and excused the class. With a rumble of bookbags scraping the floor and auditorium chairs snapping closed, the students filed out. Over the noise, Hiro heard Harrington's accented voice.

"A word please, Mr Hamada."

Hiro gulped, and shot a look at GoGo and Wasabi. Wasabi shrugged, and Hiro started walking, slowly, towards Harrington. He was his favourite teacher, he didn't want to face his dissaproval.

"You're in for it now, idiot," said GoGo quietly, but she followed behind. Hiro couldn't decide if she was there to support him, or to make sure he didn't try and bolt for the door.

 _Stupid alarm clock!_ Hiro thought to himself.

 _It's not the alarm clock's fault._

 _Shut up, Tadashi._

 _Ha!_

Hiro waited anxiously as Harrington finished up with another student's question. He curled his toes inside his sneakers. Finally, Harrington turned his eyes, as blue as the cloudless spring sky, towards Hiro, and Hiro pursed his lips tightly.

"Mr Hamada," Professor Harrington said slowly, "I'm glad you made it to class today." Hiro winced ever so slightly. Harrington hadn't said it with cruelty or snark, but the slight raise of his eyebrow was enough to let Hiro know that it would not be tolerated again. Hiro swallowed, waiting for further admonishment, but the Professor held out his hand, holding the USB drive with Hiro's latest assignment on it.

"I wanted to hand this back to you in person, and tell you I was very impressed."

Hiro blinked.

"Your exploration of the theory of robotics and how it pertains to human relationships was very well articulated. Keep up the good work." Harrington dropped the USB into Hiro's hand and exited the room without any further comment. Hiro blinked again. He was sure the expression left him looking like Baymax.

"I don't know how you get that lucky," said GoGo, giving him a slight punch in the arm that roused him from his daze. "Any one of us would have been made a complete and total example of." Still, GoGo smirked as Hiro followed his friends out into the hall. Honey Lemon rounded the corner, holding several large textbooks and piles of paper, balancing them effortlessly as she sang along, slightly off key, to the music blasting through her neon purple headphones, eyes squeezed shut as she bobbed her head to the popping beat.

"Hey, Honey," said the three in unison, knowing the tall girl wouldn't hear them. She opened her eyes right before walking into Wasabi, and seemed almost surprised to see them.

"Oh! Guys!" she cried, as if it was she who had spotted them. She tugged her headphones off, and brushed an errant strand of long blonde hair off her mouth, where it had stuck to her lip gloss. "Just the people I was looking for!"

"I didn't think you were looking for anyone. You shouldn't walk around with your eyes closed, Honey," GoGo admonished. Honey grinned.

"I've gotten pretty good at it!" she laughed. Her face became intense and she smiled excitedly. "Did you guys hear about..."

Hiro stopped listening to his friends animated chatter. His eyes had cast down the long hallway to the large glass doors leading to the courtyard. In the cool blue tinted light of the windows, Harrington had stopped to talk to a faculty member. Hiro couldn't look away. The man was so compelling, even from a distance. Hiro wasn't sure what it meant...only that he stole this coveted glance for too long, until the professor's eyes shot past his colleague's shoulder and locked with Hiro's. Hiro jumped and then froze. There was no way it wasn't obvious that Hiro had been staring, and yet to look away now would only be more awkward somehow. Hiro gulped and felt the colour rising in his cheeks, locked in his embarrassing moment, when suddenly, Honey Lemon gave him an out.

"Hiro, did you hear me?"

Hiro snapped his attention back to his tall friend, grateful for the distraction.

"Sorry, what?" he asked, flustered. Honey Lemon, still beaming and excited from whatever she was talking about, threw up her hands in excitement, scattering books and papers everywhere absentmindedly. Wasabi let out a yelp and caught them with ease, although his face was comically panicked.

"Oh nevermind, I'll show you guys!"

She grabbed Hiro's sleeve and tugged him down the hall at a run. Hiro was impressed she could move so fast in her stilettos. She giggled as Hiro and her friend's stumbled behind, down past the corridor where Harrington was still talking. Hiro intentionally averted his gaze at first, but his friends were running so fast he couldn't resist but steal a fleeting glance. He dared look up as they raced by the professor.

Hiro's heart leapt into his throat.

Harrington had, ever so slightly. smiled at him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, thanks for reading, I hop you enjoy! Reviews welcome and appreciated!**

"A festival?"

Hiro, GoGo, and Hiro stood, panting slightly, in front of Honey and a wall plastered with hot pink paper signs. Honey extended her arms broadly as she presented her apparent surprise, eyes wide and perfect teeth beaming.

"Yesyesyesyesyes!" she clapped.

Hiro stepped forward and pulled a pink sheet from the billboard and inspected it. In dark black writing, were bold letters proclaiming

Annual San Fransokyo Institute of Technology Summer Festival  
June 21st  
All Welcome!  
Games! Food! Music!  
Tech Demos!  
Fireworks!

Hiro raised an eyebrow. GoGo took the paper from his and looked it over, and matched Hiro's skeptical look.

"Honey, this is three months away," she said. Honey Lemon was practically vibrating with excitement.

"I know!" she squealed. "I've signed all of us up for the organization commitees! GoGo, you're gonna be in charge of the tech demos, students can show off their final projects to the public!" GoGo opened her mouth to protest but Honey Lemon was an unstoppable talking force. "I'm on music, I'm running the DJ booths and organizing the live music...there's gonna be taiko drumming and some cool local bands and everything! Wasabi's on food, Hiro and Baymax'll be on games-"

"-and I'M on fireworks!" interjected Fred, as he popped up behind the troupe, looking just as excited as Honey. "And I made the posters, too...d'ya think people'll see 'em?"

"I don't think they could miss them if they tried," Wasabi noted, eyeing the billboard and surrounding wall that was a sea of painfully bright hot pink.

"Honey Lemon! You can't just sign us up for a huge commitment without asking us!" GoGo insisted, somehow flustered and furious at the same time. "We have finals and patrol and, you know, LIVES and stuff!" GoGo thrust the paper back into Honey's hands. Honey looked slightly deflated.

"But GoGo, this'll be fun!"

"Great, except I have about twelve essays due between now and the end of the semester!"

"But you're a straight A student," Honey was taking the submissive road, her doe-eyes blinking innocently and pleadingly. GoGo stared her down, not angrily but obviously frustrated with Honey's audacity.

"Honey...I dunno..." Hiro ventured, trying to ease the tension. "It's just...a big responsibility."

"Dude, it'll be awesome!" Fred cheered, grabbing Honey by the shoulders to form a go-for-it team. "Did I mention I'M doing the fireworks?!"

"Yes," said Wasabi, sounding worried already.

"Please?" Honey Lemon was outright batting her eyes now, sensing cracks already forming in GoGo's tough countenance when faced with Honey's endearing sweetness. "Guys, I know it's gonna be busy, but it will also be FUN! I'm going away for the most of the summer and I'll miss you guys so much-"

"You're going away?" Wasabi asked from behind the crooked stack of Honey's books and papers he still held.

"I just found out from my dad this morning," Honey admitted, shifting her feet. "He's going to New London for business and got me an internship at his friend's research and development lab."

"Seriously? Congratulations!" gasped GoGo, despite herself. Honey smiled.

"It's gonna be great, but it's pretty much the whole summer..."

"But what if we need you?" Hiro asked, glancing around and then lowering his voice. "You know...for missions?"

Honey pursed her lips. "I know, I know, but...this is a great opportunity for me. I was gonna tell you, I just found out myself. I just thought...this would be a good way to spend time together on something OTHER than missions before I go."

Hiro weighed the position in his mind. Missions were important, but Honey was getting a chance of a lifetime and was obviously excited. But if she was leaving for the summer, that festival would be the last chance for them all to be together.

 _She's your friend. They're all you friends._

 _But I'm so busy..._

 _Hiro, trust me...life is too short._

Hiro sighed, and relaxed his shoulders.

"I'll do it."

GoGo and the others turned, Honey already about to squeal with glee and Fred awaiting a high five.

"Hiro?" GoGo said.

"Yeah, we're busy...but...this does seem like fun. Besides," Hiro delivered a high-five to Fred, who didn't want to be left hanging, "Baymax and I were way too busy last year to attend any festivals. I think he'll really like it."

"Awesome!" cheered Honey, giving Hiro and massive hug and a kiss on both cheeks. She turned expectantly to the others.

"I'm in," Wasabi shrugged his large shoulders and smiled. The smile Honey gave him in return made him glance to the side and laugh nervously, only to suddenly lose the delicate balance on the stack of books in his grasp and wince as they tumbled to the floor with a loud thud. Hiro watched as he blushed hard as he hurriedly collected the books with Honey. When they stood up, it was just GoGo, eyeing her friends skeptically with her arms crossed. Honey and Fred made puppy-faces. GoGo cast a glance at Hiro, who shrugged and shook his head but smiled. Might as well. GoGo let her arms fall to her side, threw her head back, exasperated, but relented.

"Fiiiiiiine," she sighed, overdoing it a little. Honey screamed with glee and tackled GoGo in a huge hug, joined by Fred. "You're helping edit ALL my essays until then, missy! And you're on coffee duty for the whole lab for a week." GoGo insisted, with Honey gladly accepted all of the terms and conditions of GoGo's participation.

"This is gonna be SO good, you guys!" Honey Lemon was back to her bubbly self, and was in motor-mouth mode as she began listing off what everyone would have to do to prepare. She took her the last of her books back from Wasabi, who blushed even harder when she thanked him, and the group began wandering towards the lab together. Hiro hung back to consider the vibrant pink wall proclaiming the festival.

June 21st.

The first day of summer.

 _It's gonna be busy, but fun._

 _Yeah._

 _What's the matter?_

 _Nothin'. Just thinking about how we used to go to festivals as kids._

 _Just go and have a good time for me, 'kay?_

"It looks exciting."

Hiro jumped about two feet and made a most embarrassing snorting noise as he was accosted by the unexpected voice. He turned slowly, inwardly cringing, as he saw Harrington beside him. The professor had a thrown a light spring jacket over his shirt and held a briefcase. He was leaving for the day. Hiro could only blink. Harrington gestured to the wall of posters.

"This festival. It looks exciting," he said again.

"Uh...y-yeah!" Hiro stammered, feeling exceptionally stupid at his inability to say anything interesting.

"Although, maybe that's just all the pink."

"Yeah...um...Honey Lemon printed them...and I..."

 _WHY CAN'T I TALK!?_

 _Bro just calm down_

 _YOU CALM DOWN WHY WON'T MY TONGUE WORK!_

"...I'm uh...helping?"

"Well then," said Harrington as he switched his briefcase to the other hand to check his watch in one fluid motion, and then shooting Hiro another mysterious smile, "I look forward to June 21st."

Harrington walked off without another word, but Hiro was left standing, completely dumbfounded. He didn't know whether to grin from ear to ear or punch himself in the head for acting so dense. What had come over him? Why couldn't he even form normal sentences? In the distance, GoGo called for him, and Hiro shook himself. He trotted quickly towards the lab, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in his abdomen.

It was very difficult to ignore.


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING**

 **This chapter contains an explicit sexual scene and deals with questions about sexuality. If you don't like that sort of thing I would urge you to turn back. If you do, read on and enjoy!**

The last customer left the shop with a clink of coins in the tip jar and the tinkling of the small bell above the door. Aunt Cass pressed buttons on the till and Hiro picked up empty coffee cups and plates. Matilda, another server, wiped the tables down, and Baymax, who had trouble waddling between the chairs without knocking anything over, stayed by the baked goods, carefully cleaning the glass display with a spray bottle and some paper towel. He wiped the same spot several times over, squeaking gently, making sure there were no streaks or smears.

"Phew!" said Aunt Cass, wiping her brow as she hauled the cash tray out of the drawer. "Crazy today, huh?"

"Yeah! I thought that last couple would never leave," said Matilda, beginning to stack chairs. Hiro stepped over to help and she smiled in thanks. Aunt Cass put the deposits into the correct envelopes and finished her paperwork, with Baymax still cleaning the same spot on the glass.

"Well, at least I have you three. Good job today, guys. Matilda, want to take these home?"

"You gotta stop giving me donuts, Cass, I've gained three pounds since I started working here!"

"Better you than me! If you don't eat them I do!"

The girls set to laughing, but Hiro barely heard them. He hadn't been able to get rid of the strange fluttering sensation since that morning. All through the rest of the day, he had felt this weird pressure, and all through his shift at the cafe he had been so distracted by it he hadn't even registered the time go by. It wasn't uncomfortable per se, but it was just...there. The day was a blur because of it. Hiro recalled finishing his work at school, laughing with his friends, even starting some preliminary festival work, but he felt ever so slighty out of himself. He could only hope no one had noticed.

"Good job, Baymax. You can stop now," Cass said to the robot. Baymax gave the impeccably clean glass one final wipe and stood. Hiro turned and smiled at the lovable white baloonish figure. But the feeling in his body stirred again, and he glanced out the window, trying to hide how strangely flustered he felt.

"Hiro?" asked Cass. "What's up?"

"Nothing!" he said, perhaps too quickly. He turned back to his aunt. She shrugged and went back to pressing a bag of donuts into Matilda's hands. Matilda protested in jest again, her curly brown hair bouncing in a high ponytail, he apron strings tied around her little waist, cinching in her pronounced hourglass shape. She was very pretty, and had been working at the cafe for a few months. A year older than Hiro at seventeen, Aunt Cass teased Hiro about him perhaps liking the new girl, and Hiro had felt confused. He felt like he _should_ like her. She was funny and laughed easily, was smart, and had brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes that had, admittedly, caught him as striking, and she was generally a sunny, wonderful person. But he had never felt anything but friendship towards her, although he tried to tell himself he did like her in that way. As Hiro looked at her now, her generous curves, her winged eyeliner, her freckles, she was very lovely and attractive, but Hiro just...wasn't...and he wasn't sure why. Matilda bid her employer goodnight, pet Mochi and waved at Baymax. Her bubbly voice said goodbye to Hiro, who responded in kind, and she dissappeared down the darkening street and around the corner to the tram.

"Lovely girl, that Matilda," Aunt Cass offered, as Hiro watched her. Hiro nodded, but then he blushed.

"You're awfully quiet," Cass suggested, "you okay?"

"Oh yeah!" Hiro said, shaking it off. "Just thinking about school, actually."

"Oh?"

"Honey has signed us up to run the summer festival."

"That's great!" said Cass, clapping. "You and the guys?"

"Yeah, and Baymax. Cool, B?"

Baymax had been sweeping the same spot on the floor for a few minutes, making sure he got every crumb. He looked up placidly.

"Certainly. Although I do not have 'festival' in my data banks."

"They're great fun, Baymax! I just love summer festivals! C'mon, I'll show you!" The woman grabbed the robot by his chubby arm and hauled him upstairs to the house level above the shop, no doubt to show him photos of Tadashi and Hiro at festivals as kids, and to tell him about all there was to see and do. Hiro followed, thinking kindly that it was no wonder his aunt and Honey Lemon got along so well. As Cass prattled on excitedly, Hiro went upstairs to his room to take off his apron and wash up before dinner. He walked into the bathroom just at the top of the stairs, hearing Cass's voice in the living room below, and closed the door.

For the first time all day, Hiro had been alone. He let the fluttering in his gut wash over him. What was that? He pulled off his apron and his clothes and climbed into the shower. A quick rinse would clear his head. The lukewarm water ran over him, but did nothing to settle the frazzled feeling Hiro had been unable to shake all day. Hiro felt like he was buzzing. He lathered up his hands and scrubbed his hair and chest. His hands snaked down his torso-he was 16 now, and filling out nicely. Not as tall or as broad as Tadashi, but no longer with gangly limbs and hands and feet that felt too big. His hands lowered further to wash, and an innocuos brush of them against his privates made his member stand, completely erect.

Hiro gasped. and covered himself with both hands. He had had erections before, of course. He had masturbated, always making sure Baymax was powered down before hand so the well-meaning caregiver wouldn't become alarmed at the elevated heart rate of his "patient". But this one was...different. It was like all the pressure Hiro had felt in his stomach all day had built to this final erection, and was almost painful. If Hiro didn't do something about it, he felt he would explode. Hiro placed one hand on the shower stall wall and let the other clutch his cock.

 _Quickly,_ he thought to himself. _Just to...relieve the tension..._

After waiting another moment, just to make sure Baymax didn't come bursting in to the bathroom to tend to the rising blood pressure of his charge, Hiro proceeded. He turned the water up to warm, and then to hot. The steam filled the air and Hiro panted. He rubbed his dick slowly, massaging it with a soapy hand. The pressure continued to build. Hiro bit his lip and stifled a groan. It felt so good, the fluttering continued and travelled around the base of his pelvis. Hiro closed his eyes and tried to think of something to help him along.

A girl. A girl with long hair, large, bouncing breasts, and wet lips that twisted in a coy smile. Hiro continued to beat himself, trying to picture the girl batting her eyelashes and hovering over him, making small oohs and aahs of sexual release, but he felt his eyebrows crease. This wasn't really helping. Why? That's what any boy his age should like, right? His own internal monologue, devoid of his brother's voice, began swirling in his mind.

 _Let it go. You know what you want to think about._

 _No! This is good! This is what I should like..._

Hiro shook his head and tried to focus on the imaginary girl. The tingling sensation, that he so desperately needed and wanted right now, started to fade. He was running out of time, his aunt or Baymax would wonder what he was up to...dinner would be ready...Baymax might detect a signal of "medical distress". Hiro grimaced in frustration...come on...come on...he stroked his throbbing, aching cock, desperate for the release, but sensing it ebbing away. No no no...please...please...

Something suddenly tweaked in Hiro's mind, and, try as he might, he could no longer control his imagination. The girl, shrouded in pale mist, lost her long hair. It shortened rapidly. Her breasts vanished, tightening into a broad, fit chest. Her elegant fingers lost their pink polish, and the clit that they toyed with became a heaving member that she stroked with passion. Her voice lowered, her jawline hardened, her eyes flashed dark blue.

She had become a he.

He.

 _Yes!_

Hiro tried to resist, but found his cock became completely engorged and he pounded it ever faster. Oh...oh fuck did it feel amazing. So amazing, that Hiro fell to his knees in the shower, desperate to hump his own cupped hands. The man in his vision played before him...a flash of a bitten lip...the scene of a bare back side as it thrust in and out. A thick voice moaning in sexual pleasure. Hiro could hardly contain himself. With a final image of a man with thick black hair and piercing blue eyes, naked and pleasured, Hiro gave his now-massive dick a final few tugs before he came all over himself. He twitched as the stream of white shot up onto his abdomen and was quickly washed away by the steaming hot water. Hiro almost yelped. The pressure, the fluttering, the antsy sensation released itself. Hiro quivered. He was stock still, letting the water wash away his cum and his tension, as he stared straight ahead. What was that? Had he...really?

Had he really thought about him?

Hiro heard a knock at the door and leapt out of the shower, body pink with heat and slick with moisture. He pulled a towel around himself, making sure he was clean in every sense, and opened to door to see Baymax.

"Hiro, is everything all right? I detected an elevated heart rate."

"Oh! Yep!" Hiro insisted. "Good! I'm good! Just...maybe I had the water a little too hot."

"Do you require any assistance?"

"Nope! No, thanks, B, I am grood-I mean! Great! Good! Great and good!"

Baymax blinked, his usual response, but seemed satisfied. "Aunt Cass says dinner is ready," he stated simply, content enough with Hiro's stats to change the subject. Hiro nodded and assured his friend he would be right down. The robot waddled off, and Hiro closed the door. He ran his hands through his slick hair, and caught sight of himself in the foggy mirror. As the mirror cleared of steam, Hiro looked himself in the eye, and heard both his and his brother's voice in his head.

 _Hiro. I think...I think you're-_

Hiro walked out and closed the bathroom door quickly behind him. He pulled on clean clothes and went downstairs for dinner, physically relieved, but hoping that his confusion and questions would remain trapped in the misty bathroom mirror.


End file.
